This is directed to electronic devices with multiple displays. In particular, this is directed to systems and methods for displaying visual content on a combination of electronic paper and video displays.
Traditional electronic devices include a single display for outputting visual content. For example, a traditional device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display for outputting color visual content. In another example, a traditional device may include an electronic paper display for outputting black-and-white visual content using minimal power. The type of display included in a traditional electronic device is typically based on an assumption about the visual content it will most often display because different types of displays may be optimal, in performance or efficiency, for different types of visual content. For example, an LCD or OLED display may be optimal for high-resolution or dynamic color content while an electronic paper display may be optimal for relatively static black-and-white content. However, a traditional device may display multiple types of visual content even though its display may only be optimal for a single type of visual content.